


Beast Boys! Lean mean Vegetarian Cuisine!

by Serrj215



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future, Restaurants, bbrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215
Summary: It was a doodle, on the back of a paper place mat.  But with a little help, it could be a plan.
Relationships: Beast Boy/Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven
Kudos: 13





	Beast Boys! Lean mean Vegetarian Cuisine!

  


“Beast Boys! Lean mean Vegetarian Cuisine!” He said with a toothy grin. 

“You’re serious?” she asked the slightest glint of surprise in her eyes.

“You think it’s a stupid idea huh? ” the smile deflated. 

“No…just unexpected. ” She said taking her seat across from him. 

The conversation began with of all things a doodle, and frustration. It was an end to another long night and an unusually active patrol. Nothing the two of them couldn’t handle easily but there was just a lot of it. It was as if every two bit hood decided tonight was the night too cause trouble. Well at least they tried. 

It was 2 am and Raven and Beast Boy ended up at this little dinner called Mel’s. Since they started the late patrols they had become regulars there. Mostly because It was open late and had something Beast Boy could eat. It was amazing how hard it was to find something other than a cheap burger or a taco at that time of night.

After they ordered, Raven had stepped out to report into Robin. Leaving Beast Boy in the booth waiting for the food. Raven came back in to find him furiously scribbling on the back of a paper place-mat. He never really seen Beast Boy focus on anything that didn’t require a video screen before and couldn’t keep her curiosity in check. Raven looked over his shoulder to find the doodle of the little building. 

“You have thought about this much?” she asked noticing how unusually serious he seemed about this.

“Sometimes…I mean…I don’t know if I want to do this forever. What’s going to happen when I get old and stuff. ” He mumbled. “Sides, could you imagine me getting a job?”

“Garfield Logan, former occupation crime fighter: skills include bad puns, shape shifting, and video games, seeking position in either napping or Tofu department. ” She said. 

Beast boy smiled “That was almost a joke. Rae remember I am supposed to be the funny one”

She had a comeback, she just held it in her mouth a moment and swallowed it down. This was a different side of him, that she was seeing and she wanted to see a little more. Getting into their usual verbal sparring wasn’t the way to go.

“It’s just hard to picture it, you running a restaurant” she stated and taking that as an invitation he quickly turned the place-mat around to go over the grand plan.

“It’s one of those old brick warehouses on Elliot Ave. One of those one story jobs with the flat roof. I figured I can put glass walls all around it for a second floor and turn it into a huge green house! If I can get that started first I can sell the veggies to other restaurants and farmers markets. That will get some money going to get the rest of the place built” his voice was light and excited and Raven just sat there enjoying the little sparks of enthusiasm that he was projecting as he pointed to the details. 

“Here are some of those things to hang Tomatoes and peppers”

“Trellises”

“Thanks, and here big boxes to grow carrots and potatoes and under them where its dark to grow mushrooms. Big pots near the walls for spinach, kale and cucumbers. ” He was like a kid going over his Christmas list, getting more excited with each new item. 

“The dinning room downstairs, nice wood floors and the tables. Heavy ones made of reclaimed pine! ”

“Reclaimed pine?” Her eyebrows arched, Beast Boy was full of new words today. 

“There was nothing on TV and I started watching that guy with the beard make furniture it was kind of neat. I want to do a nice long family table right in the middle of the place. That way we can get all the Titans together! And do big parties” 

“I want to have a big menu with stuff from all over I want to show everyone that we eat more than Tofu and broccoli!” 

“If I can, we will make room in the basement to dry out herbs” 

It was hard not to love the excitement he showing at this idea, but she did notice something “You keep saying ‘we’? ”

She could feel his slight embarrassment before the blush crept into his face. “These…these things are a lot of work Rae, and I don’t want to do it alone. I am kind of hopping that I will find someone to do it with me. ” 

Raven couldn’t suppress the slight smile. She had known about the little crush Beast Boy had on her. In some ways his emotions were easier to read than Starfire's. It was nice though seeing him being this genuine, not going for the joke or the laugh. 

There was something missing in the drawing, and it pulled her hand around the pen sitting on the table.

“You could put a few small tables out here so people can eat outside” She quickly scribbled a few tables and chairs, and maybe here you can put a little place here to sell coffee and tea to people passing by" 

“Tea?” Beast Boys eyebrows raised in surprise.

“Other people do like Tea besides me, and you could grow it with the herbs?”

“I like that! Oh! We can make this part of the wall glass doors we can open them up when the weather is good” 

“On the tables we can do little pots of rosemary and thyme instead of flowers. You can pick them if you want to add them to the food and they smell nice”

They kept trading the pen back and forth adding details to the sketch. Ideas kept coming as they bounced off each other. 

Some didn’t make the cut, like the moped only parking, or the shelves full of books. But more this was looking more like a plan then a doodle. The place-mat was filled with menu ideas, and how the waiters should look. They were talking about a place where people could relax and eat good food, that a family could come and be welcome, but still a few snugs in the corners for just for two people. 

They were so involved with there impromptu project that they didn’t notice that the food had arrived and gotten cold. The alert went off on their communicators finally breaking there concentration. The night was not quite as over as they thought. Raven paid the bill and they were soon sprinting out the door. But not before Beast Boy folded up that place-mat and put it in his pocket.

It was a dream, just pen marks on a piece of paper that was meant to keep the table clean. But it was a connection, It was something him and Raven did together, without fighting, without bickering, and who knows maybe just one day this place-mat would be framed. It might be hung above a host station where the patrons could see it before they were seated. Maybe one day there will be a place with a garden on the roof where you can get a really nice tomato and basil soup, or a roosted vegetable risotto. Maybe one day there will be a little place ran by two former heroes. 

* * *

This is something my wife and I do. One of our favorite places to eat has paper place-mats and they are perfect for scratching out ideas. I wanted to try something where my favorite characters interacted over something different. Also who knows maybe Beast Boy is as lousy an artist as I am. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/146972143384/beast-boys-lean-mean-vegetarian-cuisine Jul 5th, 2016  
> Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know.
> 
> Also should I tag Norm Abram in this one? He wasn't mentioned by name but who else would be the bearded guy that makes awesome furniture?


End file.
